


The beginning of a tale

by the_1st_zombie



Series: Lucy Jones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_1st_zombie/pseuds/the_1st_zombie
Summary: This is the story of Lucy Jones. Lucy is a witch and will go this year to Hogwarts for the first time…When a story begins there isn’t much to say yet…. There is only the beginning and the promise….All rights belong to JK Rowling. I only own the character Lucy Jones and her own storyline.This story can also be found on wattpad under the same name





	1. prologue

Somewhere in a dark alley, that’s where this story begins. It is here the little girl sees her mother for the last time. It is here the mother’s last night begins. It is here that a little piece of secret history starts. This all happens in a dark alley in a small town. A town you would never expect anything special would happen.

The mother has long brown hair that this evening has been put up in a bun. All her clothes are black, so she is almost invisible. These are clothes who seem fit for someone who is mourning. Unlike the guy she is talking with whose clothes are bright purple. The man has a long white beard. The two characters don’t seem to fit their surroundings. This doesn’t look like a normal conversation… This is more of a secret.

The woman holds up a little baby who’s wrapped in a rose blanket. The man wants to take the baby. But the woman turns away.

She smiles at her baby, ‘My little Lucy. You’re such a wonderful girl.’ She takes one last look at her baby and gives her to the man and immediately leaves without looking back.


	2. 1.1

Lucy lies on her bed while she is reading one of her favorite books. The eleven-year-old girl has very dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders. She turns a page of her book, she enjoys reading, mostly story’s about magic or at least have this special magic feel.

Her room is one of the smallest rooms in the orphanage, but that means she has the room al to herself. In the room itself stood three big pieces of furniture, the bed, a closet for the most off her stuff and a desk. They are all made of the same dark wooden material.

This wasn’t always her room. She used to share one with another girl until the other girl got scared of her. When Lucy turned six, she changed. When she wanted something, things happened. A trip to museum with their school, mac and cheese for dinner or the disappearance of a precious item of someone who told her she doesn’t fit in.

 

* * *

 

When she come home from the library, she has a visitor. Her surprised reaction shows that she doesn’t get many visitors. She hopes that it will bring some positive news, but she doesn’t believe it will. Although most of the time it looks like the light is on her side, she is never the one to get the good extraordinary kind of news.

She pushes the door open and she sees a man sitting on the chair that belongs to her desk. The man stands up. He looks old with his long white beard. He also seems a bit strange because of the cloak he is wearing. It’s like he doesn’t really fit in here, like he is in a costume.  ‘Lucy?’ he asks.

The girl nods and then he continues to speak: ‘I’m professor Dumbledore and I came here to offer you a place in my school.’

At first, she is confused but after a few minutes she answers his question: ‘And I would qualify for your school?’

‘Yes, you’re a child with a special gift’, professor Dumbledore says: ‘you have the gift to perform magic.’

She stares at him; this man is crazy. Lucy couldn’t come up with another explanation. When she stays silent, he speaks up. ‘You don’t believe me?’

‘I don’t want to offend you, but magic is something from fairytales and other stories.’ Lucy says: ‘and I’m not in one of those.’

Professor Dumbledore seems to be thinking when suddenly he takes some kind of stick out of his sleeve. He waves the wand and mumbled something under his breath. Her closet opens out of itself and a book comes flying out. It flies right in her hands and opens on page 158. ‘This is what you were reading this morning. Isn’t it?’ He says it like it is just a fact and not a question.

She nods not believing what she had just witnessed, maybe there is something like magic. She knows it sounds crazy, but she wants to believe: ‘And I can learn how to do that?’

He nods: ‘That and a lot more.’

He gives her the material she would need when she would attend her new school. There are some books, a kettle, her uniforms and some other things. And then he takes one last thing out of his bag.

‘This will be your wand; it was from your mother. Try it.’ He gives it to Lucy and when she holds it there comes this light. Not a bright light but it is like her wand is shimmering. The Professor seems pleased.

‘The wand chooses the wizard.’ The man says.

He stands up, but before he leaves, he turns around: ‘I almost forgot this.’ He takes two things out of his pocket and hands them over. ‘This is your ticket for the Hogwarts express.’ It looks like a normal train ticket. The next thing he hands over is an old key: ‘This is the key of your Gringotts vault. Keep it to with you.’

Lucy goes over it with one of her fingers and looks up: ‘Professor, what do …’ But he isn’t there anymore.

 

* * *

 

The next month passes slowly but eventually the moment is there. She is standing in the station where her train would departure: King's Cross Station.

She stands between platform nine and ten and looks down at her ticket. What does it mean, it says that she must be on platform nine and three quarter? But there isn’t such a place, it is platform nine or ten.

She looks up and sees again platform nine and platform ten, but nothing in between. She decides to look around thinking that this train would go to a school. There must be other people taking the same train. And Lucy is right. she sees someone that is around the same age as her with long brown curly hair. This girl is looking at a similar ticket she has and one her parents is holding a cart with a trunk on it.

Moving closer she overhears the parents of the other girl saying: ‘This is a weird way to travel to a school, it may be a school for magic, but still.’

Lucy considers herself lucky and rolls her trolley to where the girl and her parents are standing. They look at Lucy when she speaks up: ‘Do you know where I can find platform nine and three quarter?’

The girl looks relieved: ‘I’m Hermione, you’re also going to Hogwarts I assume.’

‘Yes, my name is Lucy.’ She takes the girls hand.

‘I think we have to walk through that barrier to get to the train.’ Hermione points to a solid wall between the two platforms.

Lucy looks at the wall and back to her new friend: ‘You’re sure?’ Hermione nods: ‘It’s solid.’ Lucy continues.

‘I know.’ Hermione says and looks at the wall: ‘But I’m sure.’

Lucy walks towards the wall while Hermione hugs her parents. They say a few more things to their daughter before Hermione comes to stand next to Lucy: ‘Together?’

Lucy nods and they push their cart towards the wall. They go through it like Hermione said. And on the same time they arrive on platform 9 and three quarter.

Lucy looks at the train, at everyone at the platform. Maybe this is her chance, her extraordinary kind of journey.


	3. 1.2

Lucy and Hermione go through the wall, and on the same time they arrive on platform 9 and three quarter.

Lucy looks at the train, at everyone at the platform. She sees other people that will go to Hogwarts. Some of them are stepping in the train, other are talking with their parents. She can’t believe this is real.

Hermione looks around at the train and to everyone on the platform, these are also wizards, like me. She sees the clock, a few more minutes: ‘Lucy, we must hurry. I think the train is almost ready to leave.’

Lucy follows her, and they take place in one of the empty compartments on the train. They talk about the different houses they could be placed in. Both didn’t really know in which house they wanted to be sorted in, but both thought it would be nice to be placed in the same house.

After that they discusses some spells and potions that they are going to learn this year.

* * *

 

When they finish the food, they had brought with them; Lucy had been given sandwiches this morning, someone opens the door to their compartment.

‘Hey, have you seen a toad somewhere?’ the boy asks: ‘I lost mine.’ He looks stressed about losing his pet.

Hermione took the word and says: ‘This is Lucy and I’m Hermione. We have not seen your toad, but maybe we can help searching. Did you tell us your name?’

‘Neville, my name Is Neville’, the boy looks relieved that someone offers some help.

‘I will go to the end of the train then you two go to the front’, Lucy instruct them. Neville tells her which compartments he already asked about his toad and then Lucy walks in that direction.

In the first compartment that she looks, are sitting three boys, two of them are almost identical.

‘Have you seen a toad? A boy called Neville lost his.’ They say they haven’t seen one and then went on with wat they are doing.

The next few compartments hadn’t seen anything either. And then she is at the end of the train. Time to go back.

She walks back slowly to her own compartment, Hermione takes something out of her suitcase: ‘You should get into your uniform, we are almost arriving.’

Lucy takes her advice and when they are both changed, they did the curtain up again and look outside. Both know there is nothing to see yet but it’s just the different environment outside that makes both girls smile. Only a few moments away from their new school.

* * *

 

Lucy step out off the train, she follows a voice that shouts: ‘first-years here, first-years here.’ The man who shouts it is enormous, but not in a scary kind of way.

Hermione follow and all the first years are now standing around a lake.

The man points at some boats that lay on it: ‘four person a boat please.’

Hermione leads Lucy to a boat and while Lucy tries to sit down, she looks at her feet she didn’t want to fall in the lake, not on her first day.

‘Hey Lucy.’ She hears and looks up surprised. She sees a boy she knows: ‘Harry, you’re here too. I didn’t think I would know anyone.’

‘Yeah me too, this is Ron.’ He points next to him. A boy with red hair, who doesn’t hide the surprise on his face: ‘You two know each other.’

Lucy only nods, while Harry says: ‘Not really, but we went to the same school.’

Then there is a silence.

The boats start to move over the lake. There is the castle, their first look at it gives them chills. It is so beautiful, it would really have suited in a fairytale. When they arrive all four of them climb out of the boat and Lucy follow Harry inside the building with Hermione close by.

 

* * *

 

Inside they are left in a little room. They must stand a bit to close to each other, there are a lot of first years. Everyone is silent until some ghost come from behind us. First, they didn’t pay attention to the new students, but then they start talking. The ghost’s flies through one of the walls when a woman walks in.

‘Hello everyone, I am professor McGonagall. I am the head of house Gryffindor and the teacher of transfiguration. Behind this door the great hall lays. There you will be sorted in the different houses. There is Gryffindor for the brave and the daring, Hufflepuff for the hard working and the loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligence and the wit and last there is Slytherin for those who value ambition and cunning. Each house has his own noble history. While you’re here your house is like your family. Also, you earn pride by gaining points for your house through academic achievements or you lose points when you don’t follow the rules. Points can also be earned by winning at quidditch, every house has their own quidditch team. At the end of the year the house who has the most points win the house cup.’

When she finishes talking, she leads the first years through the door into the big hall. All the other students are sitting at four large long table’s, one for each house. At the end stands a fifth table for the teachers. Professor McGonnell stand next to a chair with an old ragged hat on it.

‘Now each one of you will come forward when I call your name. And the hat will sort you in one of the houses.’ She calls a few students and the different houses cheer when someone joins them.

Hermione is sorted in Gryffindor and then Lucy’s name is called, she goes up to the chair and put the hat on her head.

‘Mm, Lucy’, the head mumbles are her head: ‘Difficult you are smart, loyal and ambitious. But maybe you are braver than any of the other.’ Then the hat says something out loud: ‘Gryffindor.’


	4. 1.3

Lucy’s name is called, she goes up to the chair and put the hat on her head.

‘Mm, Lucy’, the head mumbles are her head: ‘Difficult you are smart, loyal and ambitious. But maybe you are braver than any of the other.’ Then the hat says something out loud: ‘Gryffindor.’

She looks up and the table where Gryffindor sits is cheering, a smile appears on her face when she takes the seats next to Hermione.

When Harry gets sorted into Gryffindor the cheers are louder then for everyone else: ‘We have Potter! We have Potter!’

Professor Dumbledore stands up and speaks a few words, ‘Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you.’

Lucy looks at him and then when Hermione pokes her she sees the table; it is overloaded with food. Everyone fills their plate with as much food as possible and a conversation about their family starts between the new students. Some of them had wizards as parents but others were like Lucy and didn’t know anything about magic until there letter had arrived.

Neville told the others how his family thought he would not be able to do magic and a boy named Seamus tells everyone how shocked his father was when he learned that his wife was a witch. When Ron askes about Lucy’s family she tells them what she knows: ‘I don’t know if they were wizards or not, I grew up in an orphanage.’ The answer is followed by a silence that only stays for a short moment before the others go back to speculating how the lessons will be. Is transfiguration as difficult as they say? Is professor Snape that scary? Is a history of magic really that boring?

Lucy is playing with her food; she looks distracted at her plate. Hermione tries to involve her in a conversation about school. But it doesn’t do any good. There is even a ghost who introduces himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. But other people refer to him as Nearly Headless Nick. During the meal, the main course is switched with dessert. She takes a slice of pie but doesn’t finish it before it disappears again.

Professor Dumbledore stand up again, ‘Some more things before we can head to bed. The forbidden forests like the name suggest is forbidden for all students. There is no magic allowed in the hallways. In the second week of the schoolyear there will be tryouts for the quidditch teams. This year there is a new rule. No student is allowed on the third-floor corridor on the right side off the school unless you want to die in horrible and painful way. Now follow the prefects to your common room.’

 

* * *

 

Lucy gats up and starts following Percy. Ron is whispering something to Harry, who looks at Percy. To get to the common room moving stairs must be taken, and on the end, they say a password and then you can enter the common room by stepping through the opening made by a painting. They call it the painting of the fat lady and now the password is Caput Draconis.

The prefects show the first years their rooms.

There are five four poster beds which are covered in red eiderdowns with red curtains, a nightstand next to it and their school trunks at the foot of their bed. A yellow banner that says Gryffindor with their house mascot hangs on the top of their bed.

She looks at the other girls in her year: Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil and Fay Dunbar. She puts her sleepwear on and lays her uniform on the wooden chair next to her bed. She goes to lay in her bed, closes the curtains. When her head hits her pillow, she falls fast asleep.

But her dreams are not peaceful. Her dreams consist of her standing in a dark room and it makes her feel uncomfortable. The dream gives her the feeling of being judged. And then the eyes come. One pair off eyes at a time start to look at her. She cannot see who’s eyes it are. They are just eyes, brown eyes, blue eyes, green eyes, … And when she wakes up, she can still feel the guilt they caused. The anger that was visible in their eyes.


	5. 1.4

Lucy wakes up before the other girls and when she leaves the room for breakfast, they are getting ready. Breakfast itself is quiet. Hermione sits in front of her and then they get their schedule. And after that the lessons start.

Magic turns out to be more difficult than she had thought. Transfiguration for example is difficult and then you have defense against the dark arts. This is more of a joke, and she couldn’t take professor Quirrell serious. Charms is given by a professor who is so small that he needed to stand on books to be able to look over his desk. And a ghost teaches them the history of magic. Most people fell asleep during this class, and it had been difficult to pay attention, but she took notes. There is also one lesson during the night, Astronomy. Herbology given by professor Sprout a few times a week and then the only lesson that she enjoys and is good at, potions. Professor Snape seems to be a very strict teacher. He is hard on most of his students especially Harry. For a reason she didn’t know, he never said anything bad about her. He doesn’t say anything to her except when She asks a direct question.

But the best thing is that she isn’t way behind. The advantaged of the student born in wizard families isn’t that impressive.

 

* * *

 

The first two weeks flew by. Lucy was improving in the different classes and she didn’t get lost in the castle anymore.

The nightmare didn’t come back but it stayed stuck in her head. How could she forget all those eyes, or the feeling it gave her? She knows it’s a dream, but everything felt so real.

And then after their first flying class. She learned that she has no talent for flying, but she also discovered that she found herself a coward.

She didn’t understand, she was put in Gryffindor. But unlike the hat said, she didn’t feel brave. She had been hiding, afraid she would do something wrong, but doing nothing was the wrong thing. Somehow, she thought she could make friends, unlike in the orphanage. She thought that she could, but she hadn’t any.

And when Malfoy was trying to ridicule Neville and Harry stood up for him. That moment she thought that she should have at least tried.

 

* * *

 

Lucy walks out of the castle; she couldn’t focus anymore. She kept thinking about the flying class, about herself. She is still on schoolground of course but she didn’t pay attention to where she is walking exactly. Just putting one foot in front of the other distracted by her thoughts.

‘Lucy’, a boy says trying to catch her attention.  

She turns around, who...? ‘Harry, Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.’

‘What are you doing outside?’ he asks.

It is almost dark outside, so she probably shouldn’t be walking around outside. She lays one hand on her other arm, feeling the cold: ‘Just clearing my head, you? You seem excited.’

‘I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but I think I can tell a follow Gryffindor. I’m the new seeker of our quidditch team and Oliver Wood was explaining the rules.’

‘That’s great Harry, you deserve it. I don’t know what quidditch is but I’m happy you’re not expelled. It was brave to help Neville like that. The hat was right about putting you in Gryffindor’ she says and turns her head to the side as she continues to speak but more silent, so he couldn’t hear: ‘Unlike me.’

‘Lucy, that’s not true if that hat put you in Gryffindor then you belong there.’

‘You think that?’ she looks at him again.

‘No, I know that, I believe you just have not been able to show it.’

‘Why are you being so nice to me, I could have…’

‘Why not be? That’s in the past and I don’t blame you, it wouldn’t have helped anyway. My cousin can be very difficult to deal with. Just let be friends now, ok?’ He smiles at her, he remembers how she was at his school, the quiet girl. He didn’t think she had friends of her own.

‘Yes, I would like that.’ She says.

‘Let’s get back to the castle now I will explain Quidditch to you.’ they walk back to the castle and Harry talks about the different players and their purpose in the game. What he is supposed to do, and he even tells her who is on the team. Lucy laughs at something he says and for the first time since she got here, she forgot the dream and the eyes.


	6. 1.5

Today it’s Halloween, that means Lucy has been on Hogwarts for a little while now. Some things have changed since the beginning. She started to enjoy most of my classes. Although potions stayed her favorite lessen. Harry did not understand that one bit.

She became sort of friends with Harry. He sat next to her during most lessons now, but outside of that she spends most of her time in the library.

……….

It is a charm lesson now; they learn how to let a feather fly.

‘So, remember, the spell is Wingardium Leviosa’, the professor says before they start practicing. Lucy and Harry work together but they’re not getting any success. But it wasn’t bad because Hermione was the only one who is able to do the spell.

When the lesson is done, she puts her books away and walks out of the room. She is going to try and learn more about the spell this week, maybe it gets easier to make it work. She is one of the last to come outside.

‘No wonder Hermione has no friends’; the other boys are laughing with what Ron said to them. Hermione who stood somewhat further behind Lucy, runs past her. She looks at her when she disappears. She looks at the boys and then back to the now empty hallway before running after Hermione.

…………

‘Halloween Harry! That’s amazing… Imagine the feast. Will it be like the one on the start of the year?’ Ron says. And Harry looks around: ‘Maybe’, he says.

‘…. Hermione is crying in the girl’s bathroom.’ Harry hears Parvati tell Lavender. Who answers: ‘Lucy is with her, trying to talk to her…’?

Ron pokes his shoulder when they enter the great hall. He forgets the conversation he overheard and looks at the bats. Some are hanging of the sealing, other are flying through the room.

He takes place next to Ron and sees he is already placing different kind of foods on his plate.

The tables are decorated with floating candles and mini pumpkins.

He takes a baked potato…

‘Troll.’ He hears someone shout: ‘Troll in the dungeon.’ It’s professor Quirrel: ‘Toll in the dungeon. I thought I should let you know.’ And then the professor faints.

First there is a pitch black silent. And then students stood up and some screamed, other’s looked scared.

Professor Dumbledore shoots a few purple lights in the air: ‘Everybody Quiet!’ His voice sounded larger than normal and everyone stopped where they stood to look at him: Follow the prefects of you house to your common room.’

Harry stood up and he and Ron start to follow Percy. ‘How do you think he got in?’

‘I don’t know, my brothers told me their kind of stupid.’ Ron says.

‘Wait.’ He takes Ron’s arm and pulls him aside: ‘Lucy… and Hermione.’

‘What about them.’

‘They don’t know about the troll.’

…………

‘Hermione just come out of there please’, Lucy pleads. She knows Hermione is here, Hermione had told her to go away. But she wasn’t leaving her here like this. So, she kept trying to talk to her.

Hermione comes out of the toilet-cubicle she was in. Lucy sees she has been crying, her eyes are red. ‘I’m so sorry’, Lucy says, and she looks confused.

‘Why you haven’t said anything wrong.’ Hermione tries to wipe her tears away with her arm.

‘It’s not that, I should have been your friend. And I just wasn’t and I’m sorry.’

She sees Hermione tries to smile but, is still close to tears: ‘It’s just I thought you didn’t want to be friends and Ron said that It’s logic that I had none’, Hermione says unsteady.

‘I’m your friend now. And I should have been from the beginning…’ She kept talking to her to try to sheer her up.

……….

‘we should get to the great hall. The dinner for Halloween has probably already started.’ Lucy says. She is followed by a strange noise.

‘Lucy did you hear that?’

She nods not wanting to sound scared. She puts one finger in front her lips, and when Hermione nods, she slowly walks forward, and peeks around the corner. She gasps.

‘What’s making the noise?’ Hermione asks, her eyes wide.

First, Lucy takes a few steps back: ‘It’s a troll’, now she does sound scared.

They hear the troll coming closer and they hide in a toilet-cubicle. Maybe if he doesn’t see us, he would go away again. But that’s not what happens. They hear the troll come in; he sounds angry. Hermione holds her ear close to the door listening, hoping to hear the troll go away again. She the sound of his footsteps get louder and louder. She pulls Lucy down with her, on the same time that the troll hits the top of the cubicle with his club.

Lucy screams, the tops of all the toilet-cubicles are destroyed, and Hermione leads her away from the troll.

The troll turns around towards them, lifts his club. Lucy holds her hands above her face, prepared for the hit, but it does not come. She looks up again when she hears Harry’s voice who is distracting the troll.

Harry and Ron are standing on the other side off the room. She gets up trying to think how we can get out when the troll attacks Harry. He dodges the club, but he ends upside down.  ‘Someone must do something’, he screams trying to avoid being hit by the troll.

‘What can I do?’ Ron says he sounds panicked.

‘Something, just something’, Harry says quick.

Lucy takes her wand and starts to say something when the troll hits her with the club. She falls backwards, her wand rolling away.

Hermione stand in the corner, fear in her eyes. Ron looks at her but turns his head when he hears Lucy sighs and say: ‘Ron, the flying spell.’

He blinks before realization hits his face: ‘Wingardium Leviosa’, the club of the troll stays in the air and the knocks out the troll.

Hermione asks: ‘Is he dead?’ She takes Lucy wand from the ground.

‘I don’t think so’, Harry says while comes my way: ‘Are you ok?’ he asks.

Lucy start to sit up and the room starts spinning. ‘Just dizzy I believe; can you help me stand up?’ Harry helps her to a standing position.

‘You’re bleeding Lucy’, Hermione says while Lucy leans on Harry, so she wouldn’t fall.

Then we hear professor McGonigal: ‘What are you four doing here?’ There are more figures coming in, but Lucy becomes dizzier.

‘They were looking for me’, Hermione says.

‘Now I that case, …., For Gryffindor.’ Lucy leans more heavily on Harry. Professor McGonigal sees her: ‘We … the hospital wing.’


	7. 1.6

 

The next day Lucy sits on the side of one of the beds in the hospital wing. Harry, Ron and Hermione walk in.

‘How are you?’ Harry asks.

‘I’m fine. I’ allowed to get back to the common room now.’

‘That’s good, that also means you’ll not miss any lessons.’ Hermione says and Ron sighs.

……..

She doesn’t remember everything that happened, but she remembers the troll and that the boys saved them. She tried asking them, Hermione told her that they both lost and gained points. Harry didn’t really speak about it, but she got the full story from Ron. He explained what happened after she fainted. About how Hermione took the blame and that they were sent back to Gryffindor tower.

And from then on, the four of them became good friends. And Hogwarts itself became a nicer place to be.

* * *

 

_November begins…_

Harry, Ron and Hermione stand around a flame made by Hermione. It’s colder now. When they see Lucy, they wave at her.

She walks over to them. Harry had told her everything that happened… and it was something. He had found out with Ron and Hermione why the forbidden third corridor is forbidden, a three-headed dog. Hermione thinks it’s protecting something and then it must be important, but Harry had no idea what it could be. Although she had found it interesting that Hermione had been out of bed at nighttime. He also told her about the vault that Hagrid had emptied, there had only been one small objects, but only days later someone had tried to break into that same save.

Lucy looks up and sees Snape talking to her friends and leave before she gets there: ‘What did he say?’

‘He took my book’, Harry says.

‘He said books from the library cannot leave the school building, I don’t believe that is a rule’, Hermione mumbles.

‘It isn’t. He just made it up’, Ron adds.

Lucy laughs at how frustrated they are because of Snape: ‘Go and ask it back, later’, she tell Harry.

 

* * *

 

And so, he does, that evening they are working on our homework.

‘I’m going to ask my book back. Lucy is right he has to give it back now.’ Harry says.

While he is gone Lucy finishes her assignment from transfigurations. Ron browses trough a book and looks up when Harry is back: ‘And did he give you the book back?’

‘No but I overheard him talking about the three-headed dog. He said he was attacked by it on Halloween. You know what this means wright?’

Nobody answers, they just wait till he decides to answer himself.

‘He is after, what the dog is protecting. He must have let the troll in as a distraction.’

‘Harry, you’re sure?’ Lucy asks: ‘I mean even Snape wouldn’t bring the students in danger.’

‘Or try to steal from Dumbledore’, Hermione adds.

‘You two think all the teachers are holy. I agree with Harry and we must stop him from getting what he wants.’

‘We will not do anything about it now, so I will go to bed, you should go too Harry. You have to be well rested for your first match tomorrow.’ Lucy says, refereeing to Harry’s first quidditch match tomorrow. Almost no one had seen Harry play, so Slytherin wouldn’t know what they would be up against.

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry arrives at breakfast. Although he isn’t eating anything. ‘you should eat something’, Hermione says to him.

‘She is right Harry’ Lucy adds when she is behind him. He turns around, he hadn’t heard Lucy coming closer.

All the students from their house try to give Harry advise and Lucy can see it isn’t helping him, but she also knew he would do well. She was one of the only one who had seen him practice.

………….

Around eleven almost the entire school is at the quidditch field. The first year Gryffindors had made a surprise for Harry, it was a banner which says, ‘Harry for president’. Dean had drawn the head of a lion on the banner. And Hermione had made the paint change in different colors, by a difficult spell.

they wait until the match begins. And when it does everyone is excited. Gryffindor Scores and then Lucy is distracted because of Hagrid’s arrival. She, and Ron make room for him and Ron says: ‘Harry didn’t have a lot to do yet.’

After a while Harry almost caught the snitch but Marcus Flint pushes Harry out of the way. The game goes on and Gryffindor and Slytherin both score multiple times. When Harry almost falls of his broom everyone’s attention shift to him.

‘It looks like he lost control over his broom’, Lucy says shocked.

‘That cannot be’, Hagrid says.

‘Did something happen when Flint blocked him?’ Seamus whispers.

‘Not possible, it would require a very difficult dark spell’, Hagrid says. Then Hermione takes the spyglass from Hagrid. Harry now hangs on his broom, with only one hand.

Lucy keeps watching him while Hermione speaks: ‘I knew it, look at Snape.’ She gives her the spyglass and goes away whispering that she herself will deal with it.

Lucy looks through the spyglass and see that she is probably right.

‘What do you see?’ Ron asks while he tries to take the spyglass from her.

‘Snape, he is doing some spell.’ She keeps looking and then she sees that Snape is on Fire, did Hermione do that.

‘Harry controls his broom again, he is fine’, Ron screams happy.

‘And he caught the snitch. Gryffindor wins’, I hear Leo shout.

……………

While most of Gryffindor is celebrating their first win of the year, Ron, Hermione and Lucy meet Harry. And they go to Hagrid’s hut.

‘It was Snape’ Ron explains: ‘Hermione and Lucy said it was clear he was jinxing someone.’

Hagrid looks at the both.

‘Yeah you have to keep eye contact and Snape wasn’t blinking’, Hermione says.

‘It is probably because Harry found out he was wounded by that three-headed dog’, Lucy adds.

‘How do you guys know about Fluffy’, Hagrid says full of surprise.

‘Fluffy, that thing has a name’, Ron says.

‘Yes, he is mine, I got him from Greek guy at a pub last year and now I have given it to Dumbledore to guard…’

‘Yeah…’, Harry whispers.

‘I’m not telling you anything, it is top secret.’

‘But Snape is trying to steel it’, Harry try’s again.

‘Yeah why would he otherwise try to kill Harry’, Hermione adds.

‘That’s nonsense, he is a teacher here. He would never try to harm a student. Just forget about the dog, it’s too dangerous. And it only concerns professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel’.

‘Nicolas Flamel’, Harry whispers.


	8. 1.7

 

 Since they found out about Nicolas Flamel, they had spent all their free time in the library. They’re trying to figure out what Fluffy is protecting. But then winter starts, it gets colder. The first snow arrives…. And then Christmas is already around the corner. Time flies by and they hadn’t found out anything.

……..

Hermione is going home in the holydays, so she wouldn’t be able to help. But Lucy, Harry and Ron stayed. Ron’s parents were going to visit one of his older brothers. So, the three of them had put their names on a list that professor McGonagall had hang up.

Malfoy had to bring up the fact that some of them had no parents to go home to. And he didn’t even get a comment from Snape. The lesson in the dungeon were bad enough already. How much She liked potions; the cold was difficult to handle. Everyone stood close to their kettle, trying to catch something of the heat. And in the hallways between classes It was almost as cold. All the students were almost running between classes, the library and their common room.

 

* * *

 

Lucy and Hermione walk out of the great hall when they see Harry and Ron talk with Hagrid. Hagrid is bringing in all the Christmas trees. They still had to be decorated though.

‘How many days till the holydays?’ Hagrid asks.

‘They begin tomorrow’, Lucy says.

‘That reminds me we still have one halve hour. We should be in the library’, Hermione says, sighing the boys with her eyes: ‘Maybe we’ll find it today.’

‘Oh yeah’, Ron says, he stops looking at professor Flitwick who just had started decorating the trees.

‘The library on your last day. That’s very persevering’, Hagrid says.

‘It is not for schoolwork’, Harry says: ‘since you dropped the name Nicolas Flamel, we are trying to find who he is.’

‘It’s none of your business what that dog is guarding’, Hagrid comments.

‘We just want to find out who he is’, I say.

‘Or you can tell us now, then we don’t have to go to the library’, Harry comments.

Hagrid looks at them, almost staring.

‘Then we go to the library’, Ron says and with that they leave him standing by himself.

………..

In the library they start searching. The four of them, they each search with their own method. Harry and Ron appear to take books out the bookcases at random while Lucy and Hermione are using a method. Hermione had a list she follows, and Lucy just went by subject. The order seam to make sense to her, but someone else wouldn’t be able to figure out her line of thoughts.

After half an hour they aren’t anything wiser, but they are more tired.

‘You will keep looking wright?’ Hermione asks us.

‘Yes.’ ‘Of course’, Ron and Harry reply in union.

‘We’re going to keep searching’, Lucy promises.

 

* * *

 

But that is not entirely what happens. Harry and Ron spend most of their time in front of the fire.  Lucy watches when Ron teaches Harry wizard chess and sometimes, she gives it a try. She plays mostly against Ron who teaches her some tricks. Only a few times Lucy can play against Harry, Ron let her play with his set, but the chess pieces didn’t like that. They were shouting to her, ‘Don’t send me there, that place will be better’. And other things like that. Sometimes they even refused to move, and she had to keep repeating how they had to move.

………

The night before Christmas: Lucy lays awake, trying to imagine how Christmas could be in Hogwarts. She falls asleep dreaming about the decoration and a typical Christmas spirit is the feel of the dream.

……….

When Lucy wakes up, she sees something at the end of her bed. She got presents. She makes her way over there and sees there is one big package and one little one. She carefully takes the bigger one in her hands. It feels fluffy and soft. She removes the wrapping paper and finds a beautiful purple jumper.

The little one is next. She looks at it, there is a small note attached to it, although the note is bigger than the package itself: ‘Keep it close, it was your mothers.’

She holds it in her hand in front of her. It feels almost heavier than the first one, but it isn’t. She never had anything of her parents before. Of course she asked about them in the orphanage, but they couldn’t tell her anything, not even what they looked like.

The wrapping paper feels thin, like it should be transparent. The paper goes behind her and now in her hand lays a silverer necklace with a small blue stone attached to it.

…………..

Ron looks at both Lucy when she enters the common room: ‘she made you a jumper too.’ He sighs: ‘I told her that you two didn’t expect anything….’

Lucy is wearing her purple one and sees that Harry wears his one. It’s a in a green emerald color. ‘She makes us one every year’, Ron says.

‘I think it’s nice of her’, Lucy says.

‘Yes, it’s very nice’, Harry says distracted by his last present. He had also gotten something from Hagrid and a munt from the Dursley’s. Harry opens it and it’s a cape from a smooth fabric. Harry puts it on.

‘I know what that is’; Ron says like he doesn’t believe that it’s really what he thinks it is.

‘what is it’, Lucy ask.

‘An invisibility-cloak.’ Ron sates.

‘Yes, that I see too but…’

‘It’s rare, I would give everything to have one’ Ron answers her.

‘There’s a note with it’, Harry tells them: ‘It was from your father, use it well’.

Lucy holds her hand on her jumper, over her necklace.


	9. 1.8

Fred and George barge in, they are both wearing a blue jumper, one with a F on it and with G.

‘George look Harry and Lucy have jumpers as well, but theirs are better’, Fred says holding up Harry’s jumper.

‘It’s obvious she try’s harder when you aren’t family. Why aren’t you wearing your jumper

Ron, Lucy is wearing hers’, George tells Ron.

‘I hate this brownie color’ he complains while putting on the sweater.

‘P from prefect’, Lucy hears Fred say to Percy. ‘you have to wear it.’ Fred holds it in front of his older brother.

‘And you will sit with us, your family’ George says: ‘Christmas is a family holyday.’

……….

When the Weasley’s, Harry and Lucy arrive in the great hall they see that the setting has changed. Instead of four tables that represent the different houses there is now one big table which seats everyone, both students and teachers. Most of the student and some of the teachers went home for the holidays so one table was enough to fit everyone.

Although there were only a few people to enjoy the meal, you couldn’t say that the house elves didn’t do their best. Everything tastes amazing. Ron tried putting everything on his one plate and Fred and George tried every dessert, probably twice.

…………

After the meal Harry and Ron make Lucy go outside so they can throw a snowball on her. she wants to throw one back at them, but she misses them both and hit George with it and so a huge snowball fight begins.

All the Weasley’s, Harry and Lucy have an amazing time. For dinner they have some leftovers from this midday, and after that They are all so full Lucy, Harry and Ron takes seats in front of the fire. It must have been the best Christmas she has ever had.

 

* * *

 

Lucy wears her Jumper again today when she arrives at breakfast the next morning. Harry and Ron both look up.  ‘Harry you must tell Lucy too’, Ron says.

‘Tell me what?’ She asks while she takes some bread and cheese.

Her eyes meet Harry and he says: ‘I used the cloak last night to look for Flamel in the restricted section.’

‘And he found this amazing mirror’, Ron adds.

‘Yeah, they almost caught me and when I tried to escape, and then I found a mirror.’

‘And what makes the mirror so amazing?’ Lucy ask taking a bite from sandwich.

‘You should come and see for yourself. This night we go back to try and find the mirror again’, Harry says.

‘Yeah Harry had said, he had seen his parents in the mirror, maybe you can see yours as well.’

Lucy stops chewing and looks at him, her eyes wide open. How could he just say something like that, but Ron didn’t seem to understand that he said something wrong.

………

That evening the three of them went looking for the mirror.

After a while Ron sighs: ‘Can’t we just go back, I’m freezing.’

‘No, we will find it!’ Harry insist, growing more impatient with every turn. He didn’t dream it. The room with the mirror must be real, or is he going mad?

………….

And indeed, a few minutes later Lucy pushes a door open and the mirror stands there. ‘Is this the mirror?’, Lucy asks.

‘Yes, and Ron do you also see your entire family?’

Ron who standing in front of the mirror replies: ‘No, I’m by myself and I’m holding the House cup.’ he looks proud of himself.

‘Let me see in the mirror’ Harry says brutal.

‘But you had the mirror yesterday, maybe Lucy wants to see in the mirror’, Ron suggest.

‘No, I don’t have to’, Lucy says, and both Harry and Ron look at her like she is crazy. She doesn’t want to know what she would see.

Mrs. Norris stops it, ‘She will get Filch Harry.’ Lucy tries, but Harry doesn’t move.

Ron pulls him out of the room and under the invisibility cloak and in silence they go back to their rooms.

 

* * *

 

Lucy is playing chess against Ron and she is losing.

‘Check mate’, Ron says.

‘I’m not playing this again; I don’t like this game.’

‘That’s only because you keep losing. Personally, I love this game.’ Ron says cheerfully.

‘Hey Harry, you want to play chess with Ron?’ Lucy asks Harry when he walks towards them, he had been late at breakfast.

‘No, you two can play’, Harry mumbles.

‘You’re still thinking about that mirror?’ Ron asks.

‘Don’t go back tonight’, Lucy says.

‘Why not? You didn’t even look in the mirror.’ Harry says.

‘I have read that this mirror drives people mad, Harry.’ She tries again.

‘I agree with Lucy on this one, you shouldn’t go back this night. What if you get caught?’ Ron adds.

‘You both sound like Hermione’, Harry says. Before leaving.

…………

‘I don’t think he’s going to listen to us Ron’, Lucy says when Harry left again.

But after that night Harry didn’t use his invisibility cloak again. The vacation came to an end and they still hadn’t found Nicolas Flamel.

When Hermione came back, she didn’t say anything about Harry’s nightly visits to the mirror, she only mumbled: ‘So bad you didn’t find anything about Flamel.’


	10. 1.9

 

School has started again; the four Gryffindor’s were only able to look for ten minutes at a time.  Lucy didn’t want to give up that easily. They kept searching the entire library, if they only could find who Nicolas Flamel is.

……..

That evening Lucy is making an essay for Transfigurations while Hermione and Ron are playing chess. Hermione is a lot better than her, but Hermione still lost sometimes to Ron. Now she is winning. ‘Don’t say anything, I need to concentrate’, Ron says, he leans forward to be able to see the different pieces better.

‘Harry what’s wrong?’ Lucy asks. She looks up from her book and sees that he looks terrible.

‘Snape will be the referee at the next match. We can never win if he… Maybe we just shouldn’t play.’

‘Don’t play then’, Hermione says.

‘Say that you’re sick’, Ron suggest, his eyes still on the board.

‘Or say that you broke your leg’, Lucy says.

‘Or you can really break your leg’, Ron adds.

‘I can’t. We don’t have a reserve, if I don’t play no one can.’

The four of them turn their head when they hear something. It is Neville, he came through the portrait hole. Someone had jinxed him with a leg-locker curse. Everyone comes to stand around him and Lucy uses the counter spell.

Neville stands up thankful he can use both of his legs again.

‘What happened, Neville?’ Lucy asks.

He turns around, looking in her direction: ‘Malfoy.’

‘You should go to professor McGonagall’, Hermione suggest.

‘I don’t want any more problems’, Neville says.

‘You have to, Neville. You can’t let Malfoy do this’; Ron says.

‘You don’t have to tell I’m not brave enough for Gryffindor, Malfoy already told me.’

‘You’re better than Malfoy’, Lucy says.

Harry gives him a chocolate frog, that had in his pocket: ‘Lucy is right, you’re worth twelve of Malfoy.’

‘Thank, Harry do you want the card’ Neville asks: ‘you collect them right?’

‘yeah’, he takes the card: ‘Dumbledore again, I already have…’ Harry looks at Lucy: ‘I found him’ he whispers: ‘I found Nicolas Flamel.’

……….

 ‘I found him’, Harry says to Ron and Hermione when they sit at their table again: ‘Professor Dumbledore is most known for defeating the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for his discovery of the twelve different uses of dragon blood and _for his research on alchemy with his partner Nicolas Flamel_.’

Hermione runs off and comes back with a book: ‘I didn’t think of looking here but… Here it is; Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the philophser stone.’

‘That’s why we didn’t find him. We were looking in all the wrong places’, Lucy says looking over Hermione shoulder at the book.

Hermione nods but the two boys just look at them. ‘I think you two need to explain it.’ Harry says.

‘yeah the what stone?’ Ron asks.

‘You two, you never read anything’, Hermione says while she shows them the book.

‘The stone can turn any metal in pure gold, and it can create the elixir of life.’ Lucy explains.

‘No wonder Snape wants it’, Harry says.

‘Who wouldn’t’, Ron adds.

………….

Now that they found him, they didn’t know what to do with the information. Should they tell someone, but how did they find out about Flamel. They didn’t want Hagrid to be in trouble, but they felt like they should do something, but what?

 

* * *

 

The match against Hufflepuff is starting. The days moving quicker now.

‘Remember the spell is locomotor mortis’, Hermione mumbles against Ron and Lucy.

‘Yeah I know it’, Ron complains.

Al three had practiced this spell the last week for when necessary. Lucy looks at Snape, he is pacing up and down the field until the both teams arrive. Both captains must shake hands. She sees that Harry is nervous.

‘I have never seen Snape look that vicious’, Ron whispers.

‘Oh, it has begun’ Hermione cheers completely ignoring him.

Harry is circling above the field to look for the snitch. Lucy try to ignore Malfoy in the background and look at the chasers throwing the Quaffle around. It’s game of back and ford.

She gets knocked out of her chair: ‘What…’

‘Ron, Lucy, it’s Harry’, Hermione squeals.

Harry dives to the ground and he catches the snitch.

‘Oh, good so Harry’ Hermione turns and hugs Lucy. ‘Ron where are you, Gryffindor won.’

‘Harry caught the snitch’ Lucy adds. It’s then that she remembers the fight that knocked her out of her chair. She turns around and sees that Malfoy has a black eye.

He looks at Ron: ‘Crabbe, Goyle follow me’, he commends.

Neville is unconscious, so the three of them bring him to the hospital wing.

………….

‘I still can’t believe we won that fast’, Ron says.

‘Believe it, it happened’, Lucy says. In the Gryffindor tower everyone is cheering.

‘It looks like my brothers brought the snacks’; Ron says cheerful while he is going to take something to eat. He doesn’t get very far.

‘Harry where were you’, Hermione asks when he walks in.

‘We won, Harry you were great’ Lucy cheers and she notices he is not in a victory mood.

‘George and Fred got cake from the kitchens.’ Ron says and tries again to go and get some.

‘That doesn’t matter now, let’s find an empty classroom. When you will hear this...’ Harry turns around and walks away from the party.

……..

There in an empty classroom now.  They checked that they’re alone and then Harry tells them: ‘Snape was threatening Quirrell, I don’t think Fluffy is the only thing protecting that stone. And Snape is closer to figure out about every protection detail than we taught.’

‘You mean the stone is only safe…’ Lucy says: ‘… when Quirrell doesn’t give in to Snape?’

‘Yes’, Harry nods and looks at them.

‘Then the stone is gone by the morning’, Ron sighs.


	11. 1.10

Quirrell surprises them. Time went by and Fluffy is still protecting the stone on the third floor. Quirrell got paler and skinner, but they think the stone is still safe.

Harry and Ron were observing Quirrell whenever they saw him and when they were near the forbidden corridor they check if they still hear Fluffy’s present.

 

* * *

 

‘Hermione it’s still ages for the exams begin’ Ron explains.

‘Ten weeks” Hermione snaps: ‘That’s only a second for someone like Nicolas Flamel.’

‘I’m not Nicolas Flamel, Hermione.’

‘Let them Hermione’ Lucy says while coordinating her notes from history of magic: ‘They will find out soon enough they have to study.’

………..

And indeed, that week the teachers started to give them extra homework. The four of them spend almost all their free time in the library.

‘Hermione you know where I can find the use of dried nettles’, Lucy ask her friend.

‘Hagrid what are you doing in the library?’, Ron asks. He stands at a nearby bookcase looking at Hagrid on the other side.

‘just looking, and what are you up to. You’re not still looking for Nicolas Flamel, do you?’ Hagrid asks them.

‘We already know who he is and that Fluffy is guarding the Ph…’, Ron says.

‘Quiet, how do you know?’, Hagrid interrupts him.

‘we just want to ask you a few questions, like who else is protecting the…’, Harry asks from his seat.

‘Just come by my hut later, the students aren’t supposed to know about Fluffy.’

‘Until later then’ Harry says.

Hagrid slowly walks away.

‘What was he carrying behind his back?’, Hermione asks.

‘I don’t know, let’s see at what he was looking.’ Ron says and walk to where Hagrid was standing. ‘Dragons’, Ron says when he is back, taking the seat next to Harry.

‘He always wanted one’, Harry explains: ‘he said that to me when I first met him.’

‘That’s crazy’, Lucy say.

‘And illegal.’ Ron says: ‘You can’t hide a dragon and dragons are dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie got in Romaine.’

‘Of course, there aren’t dragons in England, or are there?’ Lucy asks.

‘Yes, there are dragons here, the ministry of magic has a full job concealing them from the muggles.’ Ron explains

‘What’s Hagrid doing with that book?’  Hermione thinks out loud.

…………….

An hour later she’s still looking through her notes of Herbology.

‘You’re coming Lucy?’, Harry asks: ‘We’re going to Hagrid.’

‘Oh, you guys go, you can tell me later what he said. I want this essay done today.’

‘You’re almost worse than Hermione’, She hears Ron mumble which results in a frown from both Hermione and Lucy.

…………….

When she is finally done with writing down everything, she knows about Devil snare’s it’s almost time for dinner. She takes her notes and walks back to the common room.

* * *

 

‘A dragon.’ Lucy says, almost dropping the books that she is carrying.

‘Sshh, not so loud. Yes, he has an egg of one’, Harry whispers while looking around him, but the corridor is empty besides them: ‘He said we could be there when it comes out.’

‘Harry what’s he going to do with the dragon. You know he can’t hide it forever?’

‘Yes, I’m not stupid. We must make sure he doesn’t keep it, it’s too dangerous.’

‘Something I can agree on. And did Hermione do it?’ she asks changing the subject.

‘Did what?’

‘She was planning on making a schedule for you guys so you will learn everything on time’, she adds the last thing when Harry just looks back at her confused.

‘Caput Draconis’, Harry says.

‘Oh, there you are Harry. I was looking for you?’ She gives him the schedule Lucy was talking about.

‘Now she has done it’, Harry tells her.

* * *

 

_A few days later;_

‘We have class Ron’, Hermione says.

‘But how many times you’ll be able to see a dragon come out of his egg’, Ron argues.

‘I don’t want to get in trouble right before exams’, Lucy say.

‘Like Lucy said and if they see we aren’t in class and figure out why we were at Hagrid’s…’

‘Quiet Hermione’, Harry interrupts.

……………..

When class is over, they hurry to Hagrid’s. He opens the door; his face is red from the excitement.

‘It’s almost come out’, he says.

The four of them go inside to sit around the round table. The Egg lays in the middle on the table and is full of cracks. Lucy hears something in the egg, it’s a clicking sound. When at once the burst open with a loud cracking noise. The baby dragon falls on the table. She looks at the dragon, memorizing how it looks.

‘Isn’t he perfect’, Hagrid says. The dragon wants to bite his fingers of, but he just says: ‘Oh, he knows who his owner is.’

‘Hagrid how fast does this dragon grow’, Lucy asks him.

Hagrid open his mount but closes it when he runs to the window and closes the curtain.

‘What’s wrong?’ Harry asks.

‘someone was watching through the window.’

Harry opens the door: ‘Malfoy.’

……….

Lucy hoped Malfoy would keep this a secret for one more week. Hagrid had given us permission to send a letter to Ron’s brother Charlie. Charlie works with dragons and he had said us to give the dragon to some of his friends who were about to visit him. Malfoy has kept quiet until now so maybe…

The dragon had given them a few problems while visiting Hagrid. He had burned a portion of Lucy’s arm. They took care of this themselves, but he had also bitten Ron. His hand became twice as big, so he had to visit the hospital wing.


	12. 1.11

Lucy hoped Malfoy would keep this a secret for one more week. Hagrid had given us permission to send a letter to Ron’s brother Charlie. Charlie works with dragons and he had said us to give the dragon to some of his friends who were about to visit him. Malfoy has kept quiet until now so maybe…

…………

The week went by eventually. It was filled with stress, homework and even more stress.

But the moment came Harry and Hermione were going to hand the dragon over in the astronomy tower. They had the invisibility cloak and that is a good thing, because Malfoy had found out about the transfer of the dragon and no-one knew what he would do with this information.

…………….

The next morning, Lucy hears of the loss of hundred and fifty points. Had they been caught. ‘Hermione what happened?’ She asks while they’re walking towards the great hall.

‘We forgot the invisibility cloak’, Hermione whispers: ‘And now we have detention.’

…………….

Everyone avoided Harry, Hermione and Neville because of the points. Hermione stopped answering questions during lessons and Harry had wanted to give up quidditch. Wood however said he had to stay.

Luckily, they had exams to focus on, so It meant lots of studying.

 

* * *

 

A week before the start of exams, Quirrell had given in to Snape. Ron had wanted to do something, but Harry didn’t want to. ‘We did more than enough already.’ He said while looking at the note he had just received. ‘ _Your detention will be at eleven this evening. Wait in the hall for Mr. Filch1.’_

…………….

‘What do you think their detention is?’ Ron asks. He sits opposite of Lucy.

‘I don’t know’, she says while reading about the herbicide potion. It’s a potion that kills or at least damages the plants…

‘This late in the evening, it can’t be just lines. Or can it?’ Ron interrupts my thinking. He has his potion book in front of him, but it’s closed.

‘Maybe, ask them when they are back’, she says a little frustrated. Maybe he got the hint but for now Ron is quiet.

…………….

‘Lucy’ she hears Hermione say.

She looks up: ‘You two are already back.’ They had fallen asleep.

Harry is pacing in a now almost empty common room. ‘Snape wants to get that stone for Voldemort.’

A riling goes through Lucy when Harry says that name. ‘What can we do?’ she hears Ron say. Did Harry just say what she thinks he said?

‘You expect me to sit around and wait for Voldemort to come back.’ Harry counters back.

‘Please, stop saying his name’, Ron asks.

‘Harry there is professor Dumbledore and they say he is the only wizard were You-know-who is afraid of.’ Hermione says.

‘We’ll think off something Harry’, Lucy says: ‘now let’s go to sleep and then we can talk about it in the morning’, she smiles at him and the takes her books and heads upstairs for some sleep in a real bed.

 

* * *

 

The time goes different during exams and when their last exam is over, Lucy is surprised it went well. The nightmares came back and they were worse than before. There were more eyes this time, different eyes looking down at her. During the day she had done everything to forget about both the nightmares and Voldemort who might come back.

The exams itself weren’t too difficult but putting the theory in practice was more difficult. Both transfiguration and charms were fine, but potions went the best.

………….

‘Finally, it’s over’, Ron says while sitting against a tree.

Hermione goes to sit in front of him.

‘don’t look so sad Harry, there is still a week left before we know how bad our grades will be’, Ron says.

Harry rubs his forehead: ‘I which I knew what it meant.’ His scar hurts for a while now, since their detention.

‘Go to the hospital wing’, Hermione suggest.

‘I’m not sick’, Harry sighs: ‘I think it’s a warning, something is going to happen.’

‘Maybe he is right, maybe the stone…’ Lucy tries to say.

‘Both of you should relax, the stone is safe. There is Dumbledore and Snape doesn’t know how to get past Fluffy. The last time he almost lost his leg, so he isn’t going to try again so soon’, Ron says frustrated.

Harry nods: ‘It’s just that I have this feeling that something is wrong, it’s like I forgot something important.’

‘That’s the studying. Yesterday I woke up and only halfway through my notes from transfigurations I noticed that we had done this exam already.’

‘I don’t think that’s what he means Hermione. I have this same feeling and it’s bothering me a lot. It’s something about…’, She look around and we are alone: ‘… Hagrids dragon.’ Lucy wants to sit down when he takes her arm and pulls her along. Hermione and Ron follow them.

‘Of course, that’s it. We have to go to Hagrids immediately’, Harry says already going in the right direction. ‘Lucy is right, don’t you think it’s strange that Hagrid who always wanted a dragon just stumbled across someone who had one with him. How many people walk around with a dragon egg while it’s forbidden.’

‘What are you all saying?’ Ron says while following Harry.

‘He means that it wasn’t accidentally’, Lucy explain: ‘Of course Harry.’

………………

‘And are the exams over with?’ Hagrid says when he sees us coming: ‘You want something to drink?’

‘Yes, gladly’, Ron says.

‘No Hagrid’ Lucy interferes: ‘We don’t have time. We just wanted to know something about that night you got Norbert.’

‘What did he look like, the stranger from who you won the egg?’ Harry asks.

‘Don’t be so silly. There are lots of strange fellows in that bar. I haven’t seen his face; he was wearing his hood on.’

‘Where did you talk about? Did Hogwarts come up?’, Harry went on.

‘Maybe it’s possible’, Hagrid says with a frown on his face: ‘oh yes, he asked what I do for a living and I said that I work at Hogwarts. He asked if I would be able to handle a dragon, I said after Fluffy a dragon would be easy.’

‘Did he seem interested in Fluffy?’ Lucy asks.

‘Of course, how many times do you hear of a three headed dog. So, I told him Fluffy is easy to handle when you know wat to do, just play some music and he falls straight asleep.’

Harry looks shocked at Hagrid.

‘I shouldn’t have said that’ Hagrid says: ‘He where are you guys going.’


	13. 1.12

The four of them almost run to the school building, inside Harry says: ‘We have to tell Dumbledore.’

‘Yes, let’s hope he believes us on our word. Remember that we have no evidence’, Lucy says. Now Snape knows how to get past Fluffy…

‘Do any of you know where his office is?’ Hermione asks.

‘What are you doing inside’, they hear someone say, all four of them turn around rapidly. It’s professor McGonagall.

‘We wanted to talk with professor Dumbledore’, Hermione says.

‘Speak with professor Dumbledore?’ Professor McGonagall asks confused: ‘Professor Dumbledore is gone.’ She is carrying a large amount of papers.

‘it’s a secret.’ Harry starts to say.

Lucy interrupts: ‘It’s about the stone, someone is trying to steal it.’

She sees the shock on the professors face, who almost let her papers fall but then says: ‘I don’t know how you found out about the stone, but I can assure you that it’s as save as can be. Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow.’

‘But professor…’

‘No Potter. Now I think it’s best if the four of you go and enjoy the sunny weather and forget about the stone.’ and with that McGonagall leaves.

…………

‘Tonight’ Harry says when professor McGonnell is far enough: ‘Tonight Snape is going after the stone and I’m going to get there first.’

‘You mean we’, Lucy says.

Harry looks at her: ‘we?’

‘You didn’t think that we would let you go alone’, Hermione says.

‘Is the invisibility cloak big enough for the four of us?’ Ron asks.

‘We will make it work’, Lucy says and gives Harry a small smile: ‘All of us.’

‘All of us’, he repeats.

 

* * *

 

That evening the four of them are waiting in the common room. One by one the other Gryffindor’s went to sleep.

‘It’s time to get the cloak’, Ron whispers when Lee Jordan finally stands up.

Harry stands up and comes back with it.

……………

When all of them are through the opening of the portrait they stand close together. With the invisibility cloak around them they make their way to the third floor. No problems so far…

………….

When they stand in front of the door, Lucy can hear the snoring of the three-headed dog.

‘You three can turn back if you want. You can take the cloak, I will not need it anymore’, Harry whispers.

‘We’re coming with you’, Ron says.

Hermione opens the door and there stands a harp. The harp stops playing the moment the door opens, but Lucy takes the flute and start playing. Before Fluffy can wake up he is back to sleep.

‘I think we can open the trapdoor’, Ron says: ‘who goes first?’ Ron says while watching in the black void under the trapdoor.

‘Me’, Harry says. He waits but after a minute he jumps in.

‘Harry?’, Hermione calls.

‘I’m … you can jump’, they hear Harry’s reaction.

Both Hermione and Ron jump. Lucy follows behind them and only stops playing the instrument just before her jump.

‘What is this stuff?’ Ron asks.

Lucy looks around, but she can’t see enough. she feels a plant under her. A plant that starts to move. The plant wraps itself around her.

‘It’s devil’s snare’, Hermione says.

‘It’s nice to know what it’s called’, Harry mumbles.

Devil’s snare Lucy thinks what she had read about it. ‘Stop moving, all of you’, she shouts.

‘But then it will kill us’, Ron complains.

‘Just relax’, she says just before she falls through the plants. She lands on a normal floor now and she looks back up. First Hermione appears, and Harry follows soon after. ‘He isn’t relaxing, or is he?’

‘No, more the complete opposite’ Harry says.

Hermione is pacing in front of us. ‘Of course, Devil’s snare is afraid of the sun. Lumos maxima’ she says. A bright lite comes from her wand. The plants stop moving and Ron falls trough as well.

………….

The next room contains a lot of flying keys. It appears that they must catch the right one to open the door. Hermione still tries the unlocking spell, but when that fails it’s Harry’s turn.

He takes the broom that stood in the corner of the room and catches a silver key that already had a broken wing.

When Ron opens the door to the next room all the keys come flying their way. Harry releases the key and Lucy closes the door behind them.

…………….

‘I think we have to play’, Ron say.

Lucy turns around and sees a giant chess board. Ron takes the lead. They all know he is better than any of them in chess. They take different places on the board. The game starts.

They almost immediately see that, it’s like real wizards’ chess. The different pieces throw one another of the board. In the end we win, but Ron got beaten of his horse. The three of them run towards him.

‘Ron, Ron’, Hermione shouts and he opens his eyes.

‘Ron are you ok’, Lucy asks.

‘I’m fine’, he says: ‘Go on.’

‘We can’t just leave you here’, Harry says.

‘I’ll stay with him, I’ll bring him to the hospital wing’, Hermione says.

‘It isn’t us Harry. It’s you that will have to complete this. Not me, not Hermione, not Lucy. It’s you’, Ron says.

Harry stand up and walks towards the door to the next room.

Lucy follows him, he looks back. ‘I’m still going with you though.’

……………..

In the following room lays a giant. ‘Lucky he is unconscious’, Lucy says.

Harry nods and opens the next door. Flames appear at the door we had just walked through and on the door that continues the journey. ‘This is Snape’s work’, Harry says: ‘What do we do now?’

‘We’ll solve the riddle’, Lucy says while reading it. There is only one that will lead us further. She points at some of the potions while thinking.

Harry looks at her: ‘you found which one?’

She nods: ‘This one’, she takes the smallest one and give it to him.

‘It’s not enough for the both of us’, he says.

‘Ron was right you know. You’ll save the stone.’

He drinks the content of the little bottle and puts it back.

Lucy watches him walk through the flames and she wishes she could help him.


	14. 1.13

Lucy watches Harry go through the flames, if only she could go with him. Maybe she could help, they would be stronger together, right?

She turns around and sees that all the bottles are full once more. The riddle didn’t change, but she reads it again to make sure. She takes the little bottle again and watches the door.  She could go help him, maybe he needed some help. She is scared. She isn’t brave or anything like it. But then she thinks of Harry, her friend who went through the door. He needs her to be brave. She doesn’t hesitate anymore drinks the potion and walks through the fire.

……………..

Lucy sees professor Quirrell, but it appears he has another face. And it’s speaks to Harry: ‘It’s time for me Lord Voldemort to rise again.’

Harry screams: ‘no!’ and then the professor/you-know-who attacks him. You-know-who can’t touch Harry, so he uses it against the professor/you-know-who.

Lucy watches from a distance, the others hadn’t notice her yet.  She doesn’t know if she can do something. The only think she knows is that they must stop You-know-who from returning and the only thing she sees is Harry. His face becomes paler.  She runs across the room and throws the professor/You-know-who of Harry.

At that moment Professor Quirrell is literally broken but a void comes out of him and towards her. She looks at it and then it flies right at her, she feels the white void trying to possess her. She resists against it, but it becomes more difficult every second.

She hears another voice. She wants to turn to see who it is, but everything goes black.

* * *

 

_……._

 Harry blinks a few times. There is something shimmering in front of him. He blinks again. It’s the glasses from professor Dumbledore.

‘Good afternoon Harry.’

He wants to sit up: ‘Professor… the stone… You have to go get it!’

‘Easy, the stone is safe. Thanks to you and your friends.’

Harry looks around the room and see a lot of candy next to him.

‘That’s from you’re admirers. Everything that happened yesterday is a complete secret, so naturally the whole school knows.’ Dumbledore laughs.

‘What happened? Where you here? Did you get our message?’ Harry says turning back towards the professor.

‘I must have missed it. I was hallway to London when I noticed I had left the place where I was needed. I arrived just I time. I had feared I had been to late…’

‘But you were in time to save the stone?’ Harry asks.

‘yes, but more important I was in time to… If Lucy hadn’t intervened, you would probably be dead.’

Harry sees that Dumbledore looks at a curtain at the end of the room. ‘Is she ok?’

‘Lucy condition is uncertain. She isn’t awake yet. She will be transferred to St. Mungo’s in an hour or so.’

‘How did she get injured?’

‘Lucy had arrived just in time to save you Harry. She pushed professor Quirrell away from you. He was already dying at that moment. It was the spirit of Voldemort itself that took away a lot of her spirit. She fought him of quite well.’

He looks away from the curtain: ‘Do you think that she will wake up?’

‘I can’t promise, but she has a strong mind.’

‘And the stone, what did you do with it?’

‘It’s destroyed’, Dumbledore says.

‘But what about Flamel?’

‘So, you know about him. He and his wife have enough elixir for now, but eventually they will die.’

‘Professor, I wanted to know why couldn’t professor Quirrell touch me.’

‘You’re protected by the most powerful form of magic, love. The love from your mother keeps you save.’

‘How professor?’

‘Harry some things I can’t answer yet. When the time comes you will know.’

…………..

Standing just outside the hospital wing Hermione and Ron watch Lucy passing by. She lays on a stretcher. They will bring her to St. Mungo’s. She looks at Harry, he has woken up. Hermione and Ron walk towards him.

Harry explains what happened to him. He tells what Dumbledore said about it. And eventually he tells Lucy’s part.

But after that madame Pomfrey send them away. Hermione and Ron walk back to the common room. They had won, but still…

……………

Slytherin has won the house cup. Losing against them gives a bitter taste.

Dumbledore stands up to says something: ‘So as you see Slytherin won, but there are still some points to deliver last minute… First Ron Weasley, I award him 50 points for the best game of chess Hogwarts had for a long time… Then Hermione Granger, I award 50 points for showing to perform magic under stressful circumstances… Third Harry Potter, I award him 60 points for extreme courage. And last, … I award Lucy Jones 20 points for standing up for her friends. If my calculations are right, then there is a need for replacing the decorations.’

All Gryffindor jump up cheering and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff jump up as well. They won! Gryffindor won!

Lucy should be here. She would have loved it, her friends think.

………………

Lucy lays in the hospital back. They give her potions to keep her healthy and Hydrated. The healers can’t find what is wrong. There is no medical explanation. There is no spell, no potion that can wake her up.

They check on her every so often to see how she reacts on their treatments. Nothing had worked for now. She is still in a deep sleep. Days pass and the school is over. Her friends are going back home now. But Lucy stays in the hospital. Lucy stays fast asleep.

They needed to try harder. Nobody wanted to give up yet. so, they give her basic potions and hope she wakes up soon.


End file.
